


The Cat's Meow

by SapphicReverie



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicReverie/pseuds/SapphicReverie
Summary: Vera has a very vivid dream?





	The Cat's Meow

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this on and off for 2 weeks or so and finally got down to crunch time to get it finished in time for Halloween. Anyway, I hope everyone has a fun, safe day if you do any kind of celebrating!  
Enjoy this little treat and let me know what you think! :)

Panting with exertion, Vera makes the final few strides up onto the sidewalk in front of her house just as dusk fades, turning the spring air crisp with the disappearance of the sun. Beside the mailbox, she catches her breath as she stops the timer on her watch and checks the distance for this evening’s run. Nights like this are her favorite weather for running, when the air is cool and still and the sun seems to melt right into moonshine. The Full Hunter’s Moon hangs high in the sky, its deep orange glow partially shrouded by wisps of puffy grey clouds. It looks as if it could conjure a bit of magic, she thinks as she admires its beauty.

The laughter of small children draws her gaze and she smiles as she sees them approaching, one dressed as a witch and the other as a pirate as they skip along hauling their jack-o-lantern candy pails with glee. Their mother nods with a smile as they pass Vera on the sidewalk and she watches them for a moment before turning to collect the mail. Retrieving the key from the pocket of her leggings, she tucks the mail under her arm as she heads toward the front door.

Turning the key in the lock, she’s suddenly startled by the feel of something brushing across her ankles. Looking down, she lets out a small laugh when she sees the black cat as it weaves between her legs, purring as it rubs its arched back against her calf. “Where did you come from?” She coos with a small smile as she squats down to pet the friendly creature. The cat nudges its head against her hand as she strokes down its back, lifting its face to peer up with saucer-sized amber eyes. “Oh, now I know what you’re trying to do and the answer is no.” She replies to the puss in boots gaze that stares back at her. Rising up she turns the knob, casting an apologetic look toward the cat as she slips inside. She hears the soft meow as she closes the door and squeezes her eyes shut to block out the temptation before heading upstairs to take a shower.

Exiting the bathroom, she hears the doorbell ring. Assuming it to be trick-or-treaters, she ignores the chime and heads into the kitchen to make some tea. Within another minute, the doorbell rings again so with a groan she goes to check it. Peering through the peephole she sees no one on the other side, so pulling her pink terry cloth robe tight, she cautiously opens the door to get a better look. No one is in sight, but sitting on the doormat is the little black cat, amber eyes peering up with the same pleading expression. Her resolve crumbles as it begins to purr loudly, walking back and forth as it rubs across her legs.

“Fine, but only for tonight.” She warns as she kneels down and picks up the furry motor boat with a grudging smile. Bringing it inside she heads into the kitchen and sets it down on the floor. The cat sits at her feet, staring up as if it expects something more. “I suppose you want something to eat too, huh?” An amused smile paints her lips as she finds a can of tuna in the cupboard and puts it on a small plate with a bowl of water on the floor, then returns to making a pot of chamomile tea.

When she takes a seat at the kitchen table, the cat finally begins to eat. She watches it as she sips her tea, a small smile playing across her lips. She’d always wanted a cat as a little girl, but her mother would never allow her to have any animals, so she had pretended with a stuffed toy that she named Bitsy. Bitsy had been her best friend as a girl, and her greatest comfort when her mother had been less than caring. She can’t help but smirk at the thought of a cat being in her mother’s house now. The thought of the old bitch turning in her grave makes her smile wickedly.

The cat finishes the last of the tuna and takes one final drink of water before jumping directly into Vera’s lap. She shakes her head and releases a sign of defeat all while a gentle smile creases the laugh lines on her cheeks. The cat kneads a moment before settling into a tight ball, the motor in it’s chest going at full volume. Vera laughs and strokes the soft black fur, “You’re a beautiful little thing; obviously well cared for. Someone must be missing you tonight.” She hums as she strokes the compactly coiled feline.

Finishing her tea, she pats the cat on the head with a sigh. “Alright, little miss, it’s time for bed. I have an early start tomorrow.” When she begins to stir, the cat lifts its head and jumps down from her lap, heading off into the direction of the bedroom. “How do you know which way to go?” Vera queries as she watches the cat saunter off around the corner. She places her mug and the pot in the sink and checks the window locks before switching out the light. When she walks into her bedroom, the cat is snuggled on top of the pillow on the opposite side of the bed. 

“You’re lucky I like you,” Vera warns with a cheeky smile as she climbs onto the bed and grabs her book from the nightstand. She reads by lamp light, the sleek black cat coiled beside her purring contentedly, until she eventually falls asleep, book splayed across her chest. 

__________

She’s woken by the shifting of weight near her feet and she inhales sharply as she opens her eyes and blinks the foot of the bed into focus. The bedside lamp is now off, but the moonlight coming in from the window illuminates the entire room in a soft golden glow and she’s shocked when she sees Joan crouching at the foot of the bed. Startled, she shifts up onto her elbows, but Joan responds with a sultry smile, “There’s no need to be afraid, Vera, I’m only here to give you what you so desperately long for.”

Her eyes grow wide as she watches Joan, her nude frame appearing in slow motion as she rises from the floor. Mesmerized, she simply stares in awe as the statuesque woman leans down and begins her cat-like crawl up the length of her legs, bending to press slow kisses into the smooth skin along the way as her piercing gaze never breaks contact. She’s rendered speechless by the sultry caresses but she knows she’d only ask for more if her voice would cooperate.

Joan’s full breasts swing enticingly, rosy pink nipples drawn tight against a pale pillow of soft flesh, as she moves ever closer to the heat radiating from between Vera’s thighs. With a gasp, she bites her bottom lip as Joan’s long fingers move above her knees, gently drawing coltish legs apart as she settles her long body between them. Joan hesitates only briefly, her dark gaze looking up as if to seek consent, but when no response (or refusal) is forthcoming, she resumes her work. A breathy moan escapes Vera’s lips when Joan buries her face into the source of her heat and she cries out in pleasure with the first long swipe of that exquisite tongue. 

Slowly, delicately, Joan builds the delicious ball of tension that sits low in Vera’s belly, her tongue tracing intimate paths around the sensitive hills and valleys of her sex. Deliberately, she presses the stiff blade deep into Vera’s cunt, causing the younger woman to mewl and twitch with pleasure. Vera fleetingly registers the unexpected, yet satisfying roughness of the intruding muscle as it intimately explores her inner walls. When Joan returns to Vera’s clit, she releases a low hum, sending her into a maddening climb towards ecstasy.

Biting her bottom lip to the point of bruising, Vera weaves her fingers into star-spangled hair as she rides the relentless waves of pleasure brought on by Joan’s masterful mouth. Capturing Vera’s clit between teeth and tongue, Joan lashes the sensitive nub harshly until the small woman begins to tremble and gasp. Knowing she is on the precipice, Joan sucks hard, then shoves her stiffened tongue once more into Vera’s throbbing heat. With a deep groan, Vera cums, her fluttering walls contracting as Joan draws out her tongue to drink up the liquid spoils of her deputy’s pleasure.

Compelled by curiosity and arousal, Joan reaches up and sinks her first two fingers into Vera’s glistening entrance, drawing them back out as she slowly drags them against her g-spot, provoking a violent tremble. She brings them to her mouth and when Vera meets her gaze, she deliberately takes them in, sucking slowly, then wrapping her tongue around each as she cleans them of the sticky, salty essence. Vera nearly climaxes again at the licentious gesture.

Her arousal at its peak, Joan rises and climbs her way up to sit astride Vera’s lap. Vera watches with anticipation as she trails a lazy hand down the long plane of her torso, her elegant fingers eventually disappearing into the shadow between her legs. With a sigh, she spreads herself and settles onto the lean muscle of Vera’s thigh with a sultry smile. Leaning slightly forward, she wraps both hands around the firm swell of Vera’s breasts and begins to slowly grind herself against the smaller woman.

Vera utters a small moan as she feels Joan’s hot sex slipping against her skin, producing a slick track as her arousal continues to build. Timidly she moves small hands to full hips, watching in awe as Joan works herself to release. Feeling her leg slipping, she bends her foot and plants her heel into the mattress, causing her thigh muscles to clench and press more firmly into Joan’s wet heat. “Ahhh, yessss. Do. Not. Move.” Joan suddenly mewls as she drops her gaze and fixes Vera with an intense stare. She increases the speed of her hips as her fingers dig roughly into the tender flesh of Vera’s breasts.

She begins to pant breathlessly and dark eyes close as her head is thrown back and her inky mane flows freely across her shoulders. Vera is spellbound by the sheer erotic beauty of the older woman. Abruptly, Joan grows momentarily rigid, her stomach flexing as her mouth falls open before her entire body begins to vibrate with the force of her orgasm. She releases an almost feline moan as a rush of liquid heat coats Vera’s thigh.

Eventually onyx eyes float open and she drops her chin to meet Vera’s wonderstruck gaze. Slowly she leans forward and, to Vera’s delighted surprise, she presses a gentle kiss against Vera’s full lips, lingering for a long moment before she finally pulls away. Flashing a mischievous smirk she leisurely slips from Vera’s frame and rises from the bed. Vera sits up and watches her with a confused expression.

“Where are you going?” She queries as she observes Joan walking away. Without a word Joan casts a roguish gaze over her right shoulder. Her eyes suddenly flash a bright amber and Vera’s blood runs cold as she transforms into a small black cat and slips out the open window.

_________

Vera awakens with a start, bolting up in bed as she blinks aggressively, trying to orient herself into the present. Despite the chill in the air from the open window, sweat clings to her olive skin and she’s puzzled to find herself nude and on top of the bed covers. Looking at the alarm clock, she jumps out of bed in a panic as she realizes she’s running half an hour late. She showers and dresses for work in record time, skipping breakfast and coffee as she dashes out the door.

Thankfully, she clocks in exactly on time and after running through security she makes her way immediately to Joan’s office for their routine morning debrief. Knocking on the governor’s door, she awaits consent before entering, taking the moment to slide a steady palm over her hair to smooth the braided bun into place.

Stepping into the office, she sees Joan seated at her desk; she sits in profile as she scrolls through the roster on her computer screen. Vera takes a seat across the desk and when Joan turns to offer greeting she’s suddenly ambushed by the memories of her vivid dream, a burning blush quickly crawling up her throat. With a curious expression, Joan tilts her head as she sees the obvious discomfort of her deputy.

“What’s the matter, Vera?....Cat got your tongue?” she hums. Vera meets her eyes with a dumbfounded expression and her jaw falls open when Joan offers a sinful smirk and her obsidian eyes flash amber.

  
  



End file.
